


Day 344

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [344]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [344]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 344

Luka checked over the assortment of gear Gerav had thought he might need on their expedition. Luka didn’t know all the details, she still wasn’t important enough to be told things. All she knew was that Harra was leading a team North to steal an artifact from the Grey Wardens. This time, however, Luka was going to be allowed to come along. Not because her relationship with Harra was any better but, because Gerav was being brought along for his mechanical expertise and where he wanted, Luka followed.

Gerav had been talking about some sort of initiation those going on the expedition needed to prepare for. He didn’t know what it was but it was making him nervous. All the dwarves who had gone through the initiation had come out very different. Half the Carta was stumbling around looking deathly pale and talking to voices only the initiated could hear. Harra was among them and she said they had to undergo the ‘awakening’ before they could go on the mission and Gerav couldn’t refuse the rising Carta leader.

Most of Gerav’s list was mechanicals tools, things for bypassing locks and traps. He was also planning to take his latest attempt at recreating his repeating crossbow that Varric loved so much. He swore he was getting close, he just needed to figure out the right spring tension. Luka had no way of knowing if that was true but based on his previous attempts, it was not. 

Luka was interrupted in her packing by a knock on the door to Gerav’s workshop. She cautiously opened the door, dagger at the ready, to see a young elven boy with a satchel.

“Luka, apprentice to Gerav?” he asked with the stiff formality of a seasoned runner.

“That’s me,” Luka replied. The boy smiled and handed her a letter from his satchel and sped off again.

The envelope was surprisingly heavy and Luka shook it before opening it. The clink of metal on metal hindered at the contents. Whatever it was, Luka didn’t think it was dangerous so she opened the envelope. The metal was, as she had hoped, copper pieces, probably to pay for the return delivery. Luka was supposed to have everything ready to go before Gerav got back from his meeting with Harra, but curiosity got the better of her and she sat down to read it. The writing was incredibly fancy, as though penned by a professional calligrapher.

‘You are invited to the marriage of Tomwise and Feja.’

Luka almost dropped the letter in surprise. The wedding was scheduled to be held in a little over a week. She would be far away from Kirkwall by then. For all the fights they had had this year Luka was sad to be missing the event. Luka couldn’t count all the times she had wanted to strangle her sister but they had always looked out for each other.

A tear dropped onto the invitation, surprising Luka. She should toss the invitation in the garbage and finish packing but she found herself unable to summon the energy to get up from her chair. She was still there when Gerav came back.

At first he was annoyed she hadn’t finished packing, but when he saw the invitation his expression softened.

“You’re a shit assistant,” he said with a playful smile. “I think I can manage this mission without you.”

“Really?” Luka said. 

“Really,” Gerav said. “You’re the worst apprentice I’ve ever had. I’m sure I can find someone willing to lug my stuff around for a few weeks… but I expect this workshop to be in absolute pristine condition when I get back.”

“Of course,” Luka said.

“And I want you to render a barrel of grease, and polish all the lenses in storage.”

“Not a problem,” Luka said. 

Gerave smiled again and finished packing himself while Luka wrote her reply to the invitation. It would seem she was getting out of Harra’s mysterious initiation-- for a little while longer at least.


End file.
